


move forward

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: A to the Z [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Execution, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Royalty, akame ga kill!au, seongsang angst bc i want to write smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: this is supposed to be an 'ENDING' of an ATEEZ fic that i was supposed to write but i lose all of my confidence in writing so i just posted this part of that fic's ending so i wouldn't write it.idk if i'll write this as a series but if i do, i'll change the entire plot since i posted THIS already lololol this suckswas inspired bc of listening nonstop to QUELL's songs and Club the Cage is just too good haha tsukipro hell.. haha 2d idols..scream w me in twt: @_hyriette
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: A to the Z [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	move forward

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be an 'ENDING' of an ATEEZ fic that i was supposed to write but i lose all of my confidence in writing so i just posted this part of that fic's ending so i wouldn't write it.
> 
> idk if i'll write this as a series but if i do, i'll change the entire plot since i posted THIS already lololol this sucks 
> 
> was inspired bc of listening nonstop to QUELL's songs and Club the Cage is just too good haha tsukipro hell.. haha 2d idols..  
> scream w me in twt: @_hyriette

  
“ _I’m such a terrible ruler.”_ Yeosang admitted, letting everything sink in the deepest part of his mind.

“No shit, Sherlock.” The general of the rebellion squad looked at him in despise, the words spitting out venoms.

 _‘You should do it, Your_ _Highness.’_

 _‘I believe that this must be done, Your_ _Majesty.’_

_‘Those who went against the rules should be punished. If they’re free, they’ll just continue on oppressing against the royalty.’_

_‘Bloodshed. It is inevitable.’_

_‘For a kingdom to continue its growth, bloodshed must be done. Eliminate the ones against the kingdom and let the people know what will happen to them if they’ll rebel against us.’_

_‘That is what the royal family has been doing and it must be continued. It kept the kingdom have its peace, Your Highness.’_

_‘Supress those who strike against us. Immediately.’_

He agreed to everything without even thinking, he had been nothing but an obedient _marionette_ to everyone. Yeosang didn’t even realized that it’s not right because it wasn’t taught to him, he was taught to be a tyrant. He was just a blank page, something that is easily tainted by the influence of the ones around him. Being used by a world that only continues to exploit, Yeosang just continued living in ignorance.

He wasn’t even aware that the duke and the generals are feeding him up with lies, immediately letting them do something in their own decisions without thinking of it carefully. He isn’t a ruler at all, he’s just a pawn dressed prettily to sit on the throne and to wear the crown. He’s just someone that is there to feel the pressure of being a ruler without even being one, he’s just there to continue existing.

“Do you want to listen on a dying man’s rambling?” Yeosang said, the tight shackles in his wrist is starting to cause ugly purple bruises.

“Why should I?” The general asked, his eyebrows raised as he glared at the blond prince.

“Why indeed..” The blond male chuckled sadly as he looked at the ceiling, “All my life, I’ve been taught to listen and I haven’t even declined on it. My family told me to trust the tutors and generals as if they’re a bunch of Gods. I did what I was told to, being the obedient boy that I am.”

“And looked where it got you,” the general said, snickering at him.

Yeosang chuckles, “Indeed.”

“Are you saying this so I can be merciful enough to let you have a second chance with your life?”

The blond prince shook his head, smiling at the general in such a contented way “Please don’t.”

“You should be on your knees right now, _Prince Charming_. And maybe I can spare you so you could redeem yourself..”

The prince chuckled as he shook his head once again, “ _You wouldn’t._ The look in your eyes says the otherwise and it can’t be helped, I’ve been the cause of your comrades’ demise.”

“Tch. I couldn’t even make fun of you,” the general muttered in annoyance as he kept on glaring at the prince, “You’re quite a witty person. It’s such a shame that you’ve been an idiot and let those fools decide what’s best for the country.”

“I’m a royalty, I’ve been taught with lots of languages and knowledge that is beneficial for the empire.” He says it with a proud tone, not letting the smile falter even once.

“Yet you didn’t used it to make the empire improve, you’ve let those rotten bastards take over you just because you’ve been announced as a someone that should take over the throne while your parents are in the state of _coma_.”

Yeosang nodded, “Precisely. I’m just nothing but a statue that should sit on the throne to show the empire that there’s a ruler to assure them that everything will be fine.”

“And fine became _fine._ ”

“Indeed. Instead of fine, I am about to cause its end. _Fin-e._ ”

“You’ve let them _use_ you at its fullest while they caused the empire such a sad memory that they will be fearing,” the general mocked as he looked at the prince from head to toe, “You’ve probably let them use your body for pleasure too.”

Yeosang sighs, “Does that anger you?”

“So it’s true?” The general looked away, gritting his teeth in spite.

“It can’t be helped. Just like what I’ve told you, I’m nothing but a beautiful doll that is just _there_ to be displayed.” The prince replied, smiling melancholically as he looked at the general “That is my duty as the crowned prince. My family told me to listen to _everything_ that they’ll say because they’re the only ones that I can rely on, they’re the one that will weave my thread of life. They’ll be the ones to pick the person that I’ll wed, the major decisions for the empire and even implement the rules. I won’t do anything but to stand and let them know my presence.”

“You didn’t even struggled against it. You let yourself have a life like that, didn’t you?”

“I am _not_ allowed to do such things. It was my family that told me that I would become an incompetent ruler because of my personality, I would easily let the commoners trample because of my selflessness. So they gave me an _ultimatum_ that if I would still wanted to become a ruler, I should listen to them and let them do whatever they want.” Yeosang stated, “I just let them because it’s the only way that I could contribute on our lineage, this is how they ruled the empire and I should follow their steps.”

“You should’ve tried objecting it.”

“It was my fate.”

“Fuck that. You deserve to _live_ the way that you want it to be.”

“No, I don’t. I am born to be a royalty and to fulfill my duties as one. I am the crowned prince of this empire..”

“You’re also a human being. You deserve to be as free as you can.”

“That is not possible for someone like me. The officials and the duke have decided my fate on the moment that I have to take over the throne _temporarily_ ,” Yeosang replies as polite as he can be, what’s in front of him is one of the people that supressed against the wicked empire that he’s being leading while he was unaware of everything and he doesn’t want to anger him “It’s my duty to fulfill what I was destined to do.”

“You’re so pitiful. To live a life just like that, it isn’t even considered _living_ at all.”

“I’m aware of that but there’s no escape for me on this kind of situation.”

“You should’ve just ran away with your dear friend!”

“I mustn’t.”

“Pathetic.”

“I know.”

“Stop admitting them again and again.”

“There’s no other option than to admit my wrongdoings. I was unable to become the ruler that the citizens wanted me to be, I caused a bloodshed that I wasn’t even aware of. While I was sitting prettily on the throne, lots and lots of people are dying.” Yeosang retorts, seeing how the other male is about to burst and suddenly felt like comforting him, “Someone out there is weeping and I was the reason. I let the officials do whatever they want to, not even thinking about it too much if it’ll make my citizens suffer.”

“I’ve told you to run away with me but what have you told me? That you won’t betray that shitty life of yours? You turned your back on me and acted like you’ve never met me,” the general snarled, clenching his fists.

The prince remained as calm as he could with the smile still plastered in his face, “I told you that I am not going to run away from what fate has for me.”

“Bullshit! You’ve told us that fate is such a fickle thing! We've defied the fate all of you have been talking about, Yeosang! We defeated the empire!” the general screams, not being able to bottle up his emotions any longer “You can defy your own fate but you’re too scared of what’s outside! You’ve been locked up in this rotten palace since you were born! You can step out of it but you’re afraid to do so!”  
  
  


Yeosang was surprised that the usually stoic man have expressed the bottled up emotions that he’s been keeping, he was expecting him to look at him with those eyes filled with hatred until the end. But what’s he’s seeing right now is the man’s most vulnerable state and he felt like comforting him yet he knew that he _shouldn’t_. After all, he’s the reason why this person has been hurt.  
  
  


“Why? Why do you keep on smiling?”

“You just said my name. It makes me feel a bit relieved and glad.”

“Glad?! How can you be glad?! Should I remind you that you’re a few minutes away from dying in front of the people that you’re supposed to _protect_?” the general exclaimed, he couldn’t believe the prince’s response.

“I thought that you hate me too much that you wouldn’t even want to say my name,” Yeosang replies, smiling a bit wider as his eyes crinkled “And if my death would assure the citizens that a tragedy like this wouldn’t happen in the future then I’ll be glad to die for them.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“I know. Maybe this time, I can fulfill my duty towards them. Me dying is the symbol of a new beginning,” Yeosang stated as he leaned on the concrete wall.

“Yeosang..”

Yeosang chuckles, “Please don’t be sad for me. I’ve been the reason why your comrades died, remember?”

“You didn’t even wanted that to happen. I’m not the only one that lost somebody in this rebellion, you’ve lost your dear friend too.”

“He didn’t die without a fight,” the prince remarks, laughing a bit as he remembered his friend “He’s always the reckless one between the two of us. I’ve admired that, there are times that I wished I have the freedom that he have. I’m sure that he lived his life in the way he wants to and I’m proud of him.”

“Yeosang, please..”

“What do you want me to do? To escape and redeem myself? This is the only retribution that I know.” Yeosang wanted to walk towards the male but the chains kept him in place, leaving a distance between the two of them, “Honestly, I wish that I’ve known sooner or later. I was too dependent on the officials and gave them _too much_ freedom. I’m truly sorry for the wrongdoings that I’ve done.”  
  
  


The general can’t take it any longer, he let the tears fall from his glassy orbs. He couldn’t control his emotions anymore, he lost a lot of his cherished friends and the man he loves is going to die by his hand. He’s going to stain his hands with the blood of the only one that made him feel love, he’s going to kill _Yeosang_.

“Please don’t weep such melancholic tears for me. You know that I do not deserve any of that,” Yeosang stated as he forced himself to keep on smiling despite the faint ache that he’s feeling deep inside.

“If only I could save you before everything became like this..”

“Do not blame yourself for the outcome of my sins.”

“Yeosang, I love you. I know that you’re aware of that, we love each other. Why does it have to end up this way?” the general muttered.

Yeosang was taken back by the general’s statement before looking down at the ground, his smile faltering but he didn’t showed any kind of melancholic expression at all “Because it was inevitable.”

“Yeosang, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I don’t want you to die..” The general was gripping the end of his outfit, shaking furiously as he sobbed.

Yeosang shook his head, “If you’ll let me live, the citizens will continue to live in fear. Your friends’ deaths wouldn’t be avenged and there’s a chance that things may not change at all.”

“Yeosang..”

_“Sire! We must proceed to execution in a few minutes!”_   
  


One of his soldiers announced before leaving, providing them the privacy that the general asks for. The general froze as he looked at Yeosang, the prince was looking at him with an another smile on his face yet this one shows how contented he is. The general wonders how can Yeosang keep a facade when he knows that he’s about to die. Death is not a wonderful thing, it’s sad and painful.

“The overflowing stars on your cheeks  
holds on to a rusting gem with bare hands.” Yeosang noted, looking at the general with such fondness “You should wipe those tears and don’t let them see you in that state, _general_.”

“Yeosang, I love you.” he repeated.

“I know. I love you too.”

“I don’t want to lose you..”

Yeosang shook his head, “We’re not meant to be in this life of mine right now.”

“I want to be with you..”

“I want to. But not now, okay?” Yeosang wanted to wipe his tears away “Maybe in our next life, we can be together and be as free as we can. What do you think?”

“What?”

“Let me dream for once, will you?” Yeosang giggled, changing the atmosphere as he grinned, “We can’t be together now but in the next decades or when we’re reborn, we can fight for our love.”

“Yeo..”

“In that life, I can be with you. You’ll take me out on those so-called _dates_ , we’ll stroll around the central and we’ll visit festivals. We’ll get to travel around, hand in hand..” Yeosang says dreamily before glancing at the raven-haired male, “Isn’t that lovely?”

The general wanted to say something but the way that Yeosang talked, he understood what he’s trying to do so he nods, “Yes. I agree. It’s quite a lovely thought.”

“We’ll be doing that in our next lives.” Yeosang announces as he gestured to the general to come closer in which the older male complies and when the blond prince can touch him, he immediately wiped the tears streaming from his eyes, “I’ll make sure of that so stop crying now. You’re supposed to look like the usual cold-hearted knight of mine, not a crybaby.”

“I am not a crybaby.”

“You look like one now. The knight that _betrayed_ me isn’t like this, he’s tall, smart and handsome! He always had this stoic expression and didn’t let his emotions slip that much, he doesn’t even talk that much and lets me do the talking most of the time during our late night talks.” Yeosang mused, caressing the general’s face with his fingers “He’s known by the other knights as the ‘ice prince’ and was often mistaken as the prince because of his visuals. I agree that he’s such a beautiful man but you know when does he look the prettiest? It’s when he smiles and whenever he’s fired up. The way his eyes sparkles whenever the light touches it and the grin on his face. That sight is such a blessing from the Gods.”

“Yeosang..”

 _“You can never know the true blueness of the sky from a cage. Break free from your bonds and make a beautiful future. The future is what you make it.”_ Yeosang says in such a poetic way before leaning down to plant a kiss on the general’s forehead, “That is your.. uh.. _motto_? Is that what it’s called? It means to be free and do what you wanted to? Does it? It sounds lovely and optimistic.”

“You deserve to be free too.” Seonghwa mumbles.

“Maybe next time. And I’m about to be free from the cage that I’ve been locked up, the cage called _life._ ” Yeosang held Seonghwa’s face gently as he smiles once again, “Now, now. You must bring me to the stage so it can end as soon as possible.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. Even if my vessel _sleeps_ , I will still be _there_.” Yeosang pointed at Seonghwa’s chest, “I might not be able to continue being with you in this vessel of mine. I’ll do my best to make you sure that I’ll be watching over you, maybe as the warm breeze that kisses your skin, as the raindrops that will cover you whenever you weep, the stars that will shine on your darkest night or maybe the sunlight that will shine for you so you can start a new day. _You won’t lose me because my love for you will still linger around._ ”

_“Sire!”_   
  
  


Seonghwa immediately stood up and wiped his eyes once again, making sure that it wouldn’t be obvious that he wept. He opened the door and his soldiers are waiting for him, he looked at Yeosang once again and the blond prince is smiling at him once again, not a single sign of sadness in it. He felt like crying again but he fought it and held the chains that connects to the shackles and tugs in it, gesturing that Yeosang should stand and follow him.

Every single step gets heavier until they’re a few feet away from the stage where the guillotine stands proudly, the sharp blade in it shines too brightly that makes the general close his eyes. Yeosang, on the other hand, feels a bit scared but he does his best to mask it. This is the final time that he will display himself like a doll towards the citizens that he wanted to be happy but he failed so he’s going to face this consequence right now.

He would be lying if he’ll say that he isn’t afraid of _death_ but it must happen. His death will be the sign that the tragedy has ended, it’ll make the citizens be in ease and for a new beginning to happen. He wonder who will rule the kingdom now that the only heir of the throne is about to be executed, maybe it’s the general or probably the rogue that is his friend’s partner. Yeosang doesn’t want to think about it too much because he’s aware that the kingdom is in good hands now.  
  


“And now, the prince has arrived. The execution is about to begin!” He heard the rogue, San announced as the general walked towards the stage and he follows.  
  
  


He can hear curses, insults and ‘boos’ from the citizens along with some stones being thrown towards him but he didn’t flinch at all. He accepted everything that was thrown to him, aware that he deserves all of it. But he was surprised when the general blocked and everyone stopped throwing yet the insults and curses didn’t stopped at all.

“The prince is going to face his punishment. Stop throwing at him already.” the general stated filled with authority and everyone complied, scared of the raven-haired male.  
  
  


They guided him towards the guillotine, removed the shackles and in a few seconds, he was in the weapon. He can see the spite, disgust and scared expressions of the citizens and he can feel his heart shattering into bits. He wanted to see them happy and smiling but that would only happen when his head is rolling on the floor, his death would provide them happiness. He glanced at the general, he saw the way he kept a stoic expression but Yeosang knows that he’s trying to keep his composure. He feels bad for him to witness such a heartbreaking scene but he’ll make it up to him. _On the next life, he’ll make him happy._

He looks at the sky and saw how azure the skies are, admiring how beautiful it is. He felt like he can breathe properly now, not being pressured by anything as the puppet strings that is attached to him were cut off. He is no longer a puppet of the empire, he’s _Kang_ _Yeosang_.  
  


“I’m about to be freed from everything now. I’ll finally be able to get the strings attached to me revered. San, thank you for being a good friend to Wooyoung. Thank you for making him happy and letting him live on the way he wants to. Thank you for being there for him,” Yeosang said in a volume that only him, San and general would be able to hear, “Also to you, **_Seonghwa_**. Thank you for everything. _I love you_.”

“Any last words for everyone, prince?” San asks despite the shaking of his voice.

“I accept my death for the wrongdoings that I’ve caused.” Yeosang said in a firm tone, the smile still plastered in his face, “My death will be the symbol of this kingdom’s new beginning. _Vive_ _l'empire_!”

“To the empire’s new beginning!” Yeosang heard San screamed.  
  
  
  


The prince closed his eyes, making sure that the last thing that he sees is Seonghwa and smiles. Blood splattered on the floor as a head rolled in it, cheers and shouts were heard from the citizens. Seonghwa couldn’t hear anything at all, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The next thing that he knows is that San is dragging him away from the stage and when they’ve entered the palace, Seonghwa lets the most grieving scream that he could as he let the tears stream from his eyes once again.

_He lost someone again._

_But all that he can do is to move forward towards the new beginning._


End file.
